


One Step Closer

by pajama_cats



Series: Diamond in The Rough [18]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Steven arrives at Mauville City and finds out he just missed Wes.
Relationships: Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Diamond in The Rough [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	One Step Closer

When Steven heard the news of a mysterious Pokemon wreaking havoc in Mauville City he expected the city to be in shambles. Guilt gnaws at him knowing full well he was going to arrive late; his Skarmory already pushing himself as it raced across the sky to their destination.

But as Steven arrived at Mauville City he found the place to be more intact than he had anticipated. The smell of burnt wood drifted through the air of where the Pokemon Center and Pokemon Mart used to be, but the rumble was being cleared out with the help of workmen and their Machop, Machoke, Machamp, Hariyama, Meditite and Medicham. Each one was in sync with their work as they gathered lumber to rebuild the old buildings. 

Despite the tranquility of it all everything felt odd. Wasn't there a dangerous Pokemon on the loose? Everyone was acting as if nothing had happened. 

_ Perhaps my father can tell me the story. _

With that in mind Steven made his way towards the Devon Corp Appliance Store to meet up with his father. As his responsibility as champion he regrets not making it in time but was interested in who interfered with the chaos seeking Pokemon.

"—I can't believe I missed it!" Two young trainers chatted on a bench that Steven passed by. "Did they say who caught that weird Pokemon?"

"No.. But he was wearing a blue overcoat," Steven halted in his steps, looking over his shoulder and saw that the two young trainers were sharing eager smiles. "You should've seen him! He was really cool!"

Steven finds himself smiling as he picks up the pace, his heart beating rapidly. That  _ had  _ to be Wes, and if the Pokemon was just captured then wouldn't that mean he's still in the area?

The department store doors slid open and when Steven stepped in he was surprised to find Professor Birch standing with his father. The professor noticed his presence and smiled widely, gesturing for him to come over.

"Hey champion! Great timing, I was just about to tell your dad here about the Pokemon he was battling."

Arceus he  _ fought  _ whatever was terrorizing the city? Guess that answered why his dad's clothes were all dirty.

"Well turns out that strange Pokemon  _ isn't  _ exactly a Pokemon. It's actually an Ultra Beast." 

Steven raised a brow, sharing a look with his father. "Ultra Beast?"

"Yes, they come from Ultra Wormholes. They've been opening and appearing in different regions all over the world." 

_ That sounds troublesome.. _

"It's fortunate that the Ultra Beast here got caught before it could destroy the entire city—" Professor Birch's Pokenav Plus went off, making him quickly check the caller ID and had him hurry to the door. "Pardon me you two, but it's my daughter May. If any information comes up about Ultra Beasts I'll let you know!"

And just like that he was gone. Steven was left with his father, eyes narrowed and a hand resting under his chin at the new information. How many ultra beasts have been sighted and how long has this actually been going on for? 

Steven opens his mouth, but his father beats him to it, looking happy despite the previous event and news.

"You won't believe it Steven, I was saved again by Wes! What a fantastic trainer, and he has the same power as your cousin Riley does!" 

Steven's heart beats against his chest and he has to bite back a smile. So it  _ was  _ Wes who showed up. "Same power.. You mean aura?"

"Yes, that's it! Actually, I was wondering if you could do something really important for me," Mr. Stone lifted a vinyl bag off the floor, with two boxes inside of it. "I have a brand new Pokenav Plus and in the other box there's four berry pots. I feel like I owe Wes after saving me, and can you believe he didn't request anything after saving the city?" Steven's heart warms.  _ Yeah, that sounds like him.  _ "And as a trainer of Hoenn I thought these items would be a necessity to him."

"I'd love to deliver these items to him." Steven says, voice full of sincerity. Which really it translated to,  _ I'd love to see him again.  _ How long has it been since their paths last crossed anyways..?

"Great! Wes is on his way to the Weather Institute, so if you should make haste you should catch up to him," Mr. Stone lifts the bag up handing it over to Steven. "I'll be returning to Devon Corp now in preparation to meet with the President of the Aether Foundation since they requested a meeting with me."

_ He's almost always as busy as myself it seems,  _ Steven mused with a smile and took the bag from his father, carefully putting it over his shoulder. 

"You seem awfully excited to see him so I won't keep you waiting anymore." Steven ignored the teasing tone in his father's voice, aware that his face was heating up and chose to turn around to hide the small blush on his face.

"..See you around."

Steven hurried out of the store, hearing his father give a throaty chuckle at his retreat. With quick steps he slowed them once he was out of the department store's sight, though the smell of the delicious food from Mauville Court was now filling his senses. 

_ I wonder if Wes had anything to eat.. _

Knowing Wes he probably ran off without waiting to grab anything. It's not like he didn't take care of himself, but if he had a priority in mind then eating would come later.

So Steven decided to browse around, noting not to stay too long or else he might miss Wes again. He spotted a Pokemon Bento stand and tried not to rush over too quickly by his excitement to hurry and see Wes.

Three bento's took his eyes; a Mudkip Bento that had blue rice dyed and molded into the shape of a Mudkip head, with star shaped carrots sticking out of its face. There was a pokeball shaped onigiri in a separate holder with tempura shrimp on the next holder. Inari sushi was in the last holder along with strawberry gel and rice crackers. The Torchic bento contained the same foods and ingredients, only difference being what the rice ball looked like and the dye being different to resemble a Torchic face.

Steven intended on just buying two but then a Luvdisk bento with two Luvdisk kissing caught his eye. The rice was formed and dyed to resemble the water type Pokemon that contained fried shrimps, a heart shaped egg, broccoli, raspberries, cherry tomatoes and lettuce liner all in it for it to be intended to be shared with a loved one.

Steven found himself blushing as he picked up the third bento, trying his best to ignore the seller's curious look as he paid for the bento's and placed them in his vinyl bag.

Arceus, the last thing he wanted to hear was idle gossip about,  _ "Hoenn's Champion in a secret relationship."  _

Steven shook the thought away (which really did nothing to stop his growing blush), as he made it to Route 118. He'd never tire of how fresh the sea made the air and he stopped, barely making it to the ocean before a shadow rapidly flew over him.

_ Strange..  _ Steven shrugged and began to walk again only for the shadow to reappear, this time from a different location.

Confused as to what it might be, Steven looked up barely getting a glimpse of the shadow that kept flying by him. Suddenly a burst of wind swirled around him, causing him to shield his face as if a whirlwind had just gone by. 

Steven lowered his arm and his eyes widened with surprise at the blue and white legendary Pokemon levitating in front of him.

"Latios?"

**Author's Note:**

> A nice little cliffhanger for what is to come. <3 As always thanks to my requester for the prompt/idea, I'm very invested in their story! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
